Nashmeira's Plea
Nashmeira's Plea is the fourth novel in the Order of Darkness series. Plot Part I: The Gift of Eternity In the beginning, a God inherited the world, fashioning a "Perfect Race" with a hidden power derived from his own. At the same time, he created an "Imperfect Race" that held no innate power but instead carried potential. Then, the God split his soul in two, one half for himself, and the other to create an equal force, the Goddess Reika. With this, he allowed two essences into his creations: Darkness, stemming from himself; and Light, stemming from Reika. Every living being then sheltered two opposing forces from then on, as the force to sustain life. This duality, within mortals, became strength and knowledge (from the Dark Soul), and emotion and virtue (from the Light Soul). The two deities then put the earth behind them. Eons later, as the mortal races prospered together equally, the God, submitting to his own temptation, descended from the Heavens once more, and cast himself in flesh. Living amongst the mortals with an eternal life, he grew weary of the unending cycle he witnessed: the mortals, struggling to survive would reach the end of their life and die, having spent their lives achieving little. The God's hidden disdain grew, and left unchecked, blossomed into madness. Revolted at his creation, the corrupted God imbued the remainder of his soul into all the living races, allowing them to become tempted into Evil. His body, now soulless, collapsed Kharsis' mind, and Reika, having witnessed this act, descended down as well, and vowed to stop the God from destroying his own creation, which she had come to admire. Amassing the remainder of her strength, Reika proclaimed herself the Goddess of Restoration, promising to return peace to the mortals' souls. After battling Kharsis for seven days and nights, Reika emerged victorious and created a realm, condemning the God, and sealed the him within. With most of her power gone, the Goddess failed to truly kill Kharsis, knowing that one day the dark god would return. Reika then released her half of the soul into the world to one day emerge to prevent the inevitable rise of the God, before vanishing forever. Resentful, the imprisoned God proclaimed himself Kharsis, the God of Destruction, and promised to destroy the world through the dark influence of his evil. Cursed until the end of time, His progeny enacted endless horrors and fueled pointless wars. The Enlightened, being the Perfect Race, subjugated the Humans for 10,000 years. The enslaved Humans would then one day, as if by Fate, rebel against their dominators. The Enlightened, with their Knowledge, discovered the existence of Kharsis, and so became the Guardians, tasked with forever keeping Kharsis locked away. Disillusioned by their own existence, the Enlightened called their world Entropia, and resigned themselves to Destiny. Part II: Gemini Twins Part III: On Wings of Misery Part IV: Dust to Dust Trivia *In this novel, Ken is the protagonist. *This novel explains the Creation Mythos of the series. *The entire novel takes place during Ken's Axiom at the end of Crimson, which he initiated in order to save the group from Kharsis.